jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH
Jon gives a review to Nightshade: The Claws of Sutekh on NES. This is the 18th episode of JonTron Synopsis The video starts with Jon narrating a comic book. Speaking of people who physically resemble Jon and Jacques, named JonTron Man and Greased Lightning, respectively. Jon details how they had great hair and made a billion dollars. Jon slams the book shut and throws it away, proclaiming that it "was a load of shit" before considering a lawsuit against the creator for usage of Jon and Jacques's likenesses, to which Jacques agrees. Jon sets aside his plans to sue, as he's too depressed by the lack of real superheroes. After reminiscing about superheroes in works of fiction, he decides to play a video game centered around superheroes. He approaches his shelf and finds a SEGA Genesis cart nestled in with his NES games. He inspects it to find that its a copy of Pat Riley Basketball (which Jon mislabels Willem Dafoe Basketball). He gingerly sets the game aside and pats it softly, as if to say, "another time" before continuing his search. Jon eventually finds a game called "Nightshade: The Claws of Sutekh" and decides to give it a go. Jon immediately pokes fun at the art on the cartridge, referring to the titular character as "your neighborhood watch guy" and warning the audience not to let him near their kids. He then gives brief backstory to the game, referring to it as genre-defying. The game has the basis of a point-and-click adventure game but combines elements from several other genres as well. Jon starts off confused, as he begins the game about to die via nearby powder bomb. Jon managed to solve the first puzzle slightly late and the bomb detonates anyways, but Nightshade only loses a small portion of health. Jon remarks sarcastically that the game is going to be good. Jon is flabbergasted by the confusing controls, horrible menus, and plot in the first few sections of the game. This includes being blown up right at the start and not being able to pick up a crowbar. The game tries to pull a few bait and switches by pretending to break the crowbar, which frustrates Jon. Jon then rescues someone from a burning building - who appears to be way too complacent for the situation. After further witnessing the insanity of the game's overworld, overrun by giant rats, old-timey constabularies, and a potato-headed man hammer-fisting an old lady in the head, Jon cracks and begins destroying the cartridge by throwing it against a wall and then smashing it with Mjölnir, a folding chair, and a scooter. Ironically obliterating the hammer. Immediately afterward, he rockets into space and is seemingly consumed by the sun. It is unknown if his bafflement with regards to the game's absurdities sets this into motion or if HEUGH himself annihilates JonTron in retaliation for the destruction of the cartridge that was his domain. Trivia * When Jon loses his patience and removes Nightshade, he actually removes it from the CD tray of a 3DO instead of the NES. * The final scene of the video takes place in Arin's garage. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2012 videos